


The Valley

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rhys insists Cassian takes the day off to relax. He decides to spend the day with his love, and brings her to a special place.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 26





	The Valley

It was his first day off in a long while. He had the entire day off, at Rhys’ insistence. 

“Spend some time with Nesta,” Rhys said, barely looking up from the stack of papers in front of him. “You’ve done enough this week- hell, this month- to deserve it.”

Cassian crossed his arms, glaring back at him. “Those legions need to be reminded-”

“Cassian,” Rhys cut in, “Don’t make me give you an order. Just enjoy the day for once. Take Nesta somewhere nice and let yourself unwind. I don’t want to hear of you near an Illyrian legion until tomorrow at the earliest. Or your office, for that matter.”

Cassian had finally given in. Rhysand was right. Quelling the rebellious souls at the various camps had weighed heavily on him lately, and he had scarcely seen Nesta. Maybe a day off was exactly what he needed.

So he had taken to the skies, aiming for the House of Wind. He soared up, up, up, past the thousands of steps as the summer sun warmed his wings. Nesta was sure to be there. He touched down on the balcony adjacent to the grand dining room and listened.

Not a sound came from within.

That was fine; he hadn’t expected her to be waiting at the table for his arrival. He grinned, delighted at the idea of playing hide and seek. Not that she would be particularly hard to find. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leathers and started down the hall.

“Oh Nestaaaa,” he called, voice bouncing down the empty stone corridor. “Where are you?”

Although they now shared a posh apartment on one of Velaris’ glittering streets, Nesta still preferred staying at the House of Wind most nights. He didn’t mind, as the bond that she had formed with the House ensured that she was taken care of when he wasn’t there. Azriel had insisted on moving his rooms to a different wing of the house once it became clear that they didn’t intend to vacate the House anytime soon. 

Not that Cassian minded, being that he and Nesta could be as loud as they wanted without his brother near.

“Where are you, my sweet lady?” He crooned, poking his head in her private library. A tiny cough told him he had guessed correctly; she was inside, likely curled up on her favorite sofa.

Following her scent, he rounded a row of shelves and found her precisely where he had expected. Her beauty hit him like a blow to the chest. Bathed in sunshine, she was a Mother-sent angel. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine, nearly unraveling him. He drank in the shape of her, from the curve of her lower lip, pouted slightly with concentration, to the delicate point of her ear, to the lithe legs the folds of her gown did little to hide. It still amazed him how easily she could steal the breath from his lungs.

“Hello,” He said, collecting himself and stepping into her line of sight.

Nesta grumbled a greeting, slender fingers turning the page of the book she held. Likely another raunchy tome gifted to her by the House. Cassian smiled broadly as she tucked her legs close to herself, taking that as an invitation to join her. Nesta didn’t so much as look up from her novel, but quirked a brow.

“What do you wanna do today?” He asked, poking her side in an attempt to shift her attention to himself.

“I would like to finish this book,” Nesta murmured, ignoring the small annoyance, “But I take it you have other things in mind.”

“Actually, yes.” Cassian slung an arm around her shoulders. “I’m yours for the whole day.” That, at least, made her pause and look up at him. Mother above, those eyes melted him.

“No reports to tend to?”

He shook his head. “My schedule has been cleared.”

Nesta hummed, setting her book on the side table. She pushed her slippered toes under his thigh, warming them. Looking up at him through her lashes, she murmured, “What will we do with our time?”

The lust in her stare told him exactly how she would like to spend the day. He didn’t want to take her to bed though, at least not right away. Maybe later that night. But he had other plans for how they could spend their daylight hours. 

“I may have an idea.” He kissed her temple before rising and holding out his hand. Nesta hesitated momentarily, a wary smile playing on her lips. Cassian ruffled his wings, her eyes darting to them. “Come with me.”

Nesta placed her hand in his, allowing him to haul her to her feet. Cassian led her out onto one of the balconies. “I’m not dressed for a flight,” she informed him, gesturing to the long navy blue dress she wore.

“Nonsense. I’ve flown in less.” He grinned at her glare, scooping her up and shooting into the sky before she could object further. She only sighed, used to his behavior by now, and settled against his chest.

“Where are we going?”

He laughed. “You’ll see.”

******

A half hour of flying through the mountains brought them to a deep blue lake surrounded by a meadow of wildflowers. He had stumbled upon it centuries ago, at a time when he had been overwhelmed with the world and needed an escape. This place was solely his own: he had never told another soul it existed, until now.

Nesta gasped as he banked, circling around the cluster of fruit trees nearby. He inhaled, the sweet flora aroma nearly overwhelming but somehow perfectly balanced by the sharpness of the citrus fruits hanging low on their branches. Reds and purples and yellows dotted the landscape, bright blossoms swaying in the gentle breeze. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” She didn’t reply, still gaping at the view. Cassian laughed, landing at the edge of the grove. He set her down and she twirled, completely engrossed in her surroundings. “I figured we could relax out here and just be together today.”

Nesta nodded, eyes bright as she turned to him. “This is beautiful.”

A cool breeze tugged at the strands of golden hair that had come loose from her braid. His heart clenched. He studied her movements as she brushed it out of her face, the picture of grace.

Cauldron, how had he gotten so lucky? How was she his mate? He would never understand, but Gods, was he grateful.

“Does this place have a name?”

The question broke his trance. “Not really.” He leaned against a tree laden with oranges. “I’ve always called it the valley.”

Nesta snorted. “Very original.” She leaned into him, her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, savoring the moment. Rarely were they able to stop and bask in each other’s presence. Nesta turned her face towards the sun, eyes closed as she basked in the warm rays. 

Cassian reached for that bridge between himself and his brother, tapping against that adamant shield. 

Can you do the thing?

He could practically feel Rhys’ smile. Books, bread, and tea, as requested.

“Shall we sit?” He asked formally, gesturing to the basket that had appeared at their feet.

Nesta’s eyebrows rose, her curiosity piqued. “Yes please." 

He settled against the tree, the trunk just thin enough to fit comfortably between his shoulder blades and wings. Nesta plucked an orange from the tree before joining him. She reclined against his chest, sighing blissfully as Cassian unpacked the basket.

"I could stay here my whole life,” she mumbled around a mouthful of sweet fruit, accepting the novel Cassian handed her.

“Maybe one day we will,” he replied nonchalantly, stealing a slice for himself. She swatted his arm playfully. He nipped at her nose, and her tinkling laugh made his heart swell.

“One day,” she said, a promise in her voice, “We will build a life together in a place like this.”

“I don’t care where we live,” he murmured, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “As long as you’re there, I’ll be happy.”


End file.
